


Constant

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Three simple little moments.





	Constant

.

 

The castle is a madhouse. There's an expected sadness that blankets the people and bricks alike after the passing of their ruler, and yet there's a sigh of relief for having avoided open war. Ada feels both acutely, a stranger to Ylisse yet fiancée to the incumbent Exalt. Emmeryn's funeral is sad. The adjustment to living at court is numbing. Life is always changing.

The constant in her world is Chrom, and Chrom cares most for his people right now, as it should be in such times. The way he is in the world is perhaps Ada's new favourite thing to watch, away from the chaos of travel and war. He cares deeply for his people, even if he's yet to figure out to serve them. She sees is in every motion he makes, behind every word he says. He wants to be good to them, and she believes he will be.

One morning, Ada watches a child trip at Chrom's feet, and he does not hesitate to pluck the child up, not even for a second. Chrom sets the child upright and murmurs some kindness; his hand brushes the child's hair for a second before a flustered mother swoops in to apologize. Chrom smiles politely, and untroubles her with a few words — _it's okay. Don't worry about it._

This moment of tenderness strikes her, and she's not sure quite why, but she thinks she might like to have babies with him.

 

 

\---

 

 

One morning they have a petty argument. A member of court had spoken out of turn and Ada had spoken over him anyway, and heads had turned. She'd felt Chrom's sigh ripple right through to table and into her. She's not used to court protocols.

"Everyone looked at me when he was the one interrupting!"

"Because you were talking over him!" Chrom admonishes her. There's a way his brows knit that _almost_ pulls her from indignation to a smile, but the indignity wins out.

"What else was I supposed to do? I wasn't finished!"

"I understand, but it not being his turn didn't mean you weren't talking over him!"

For ten minutes they walk the halls of the castle, squabbling like this, repeated again and again: " _You have a point_ , but..."

In hindsight, it's a particularly silly argument to spend so much time on, but after a mid-afternoon romp it's just something to laugh about, anyway.

 

 

\---

 

 

Chrom writes from Ferox: 

_Things are going well here. Not a lot of meetings, which is nice, but plenty going on. Got a moment alone this morning, saw fresh snow fall from the ramparts. Nobody else joined me; guess they'd seen it all before. Wish you could have come with me, but thank you for holding down the fort. You're always so good._

Ada lets the letter fall against her chest, the edge of the parchment just touching her lips, and she closes her eyes and thinks of Chrom standing on the ramparts, wrapped in his cloak. Inhale, exhale, his breath rising on the air in a fog. He holds a mug in one hand, a little close to his chest as if afraid the chill will steal its warmth, but he's content. There's an ease to his shoulders. His heart. They'll be married sometime after he gets back.

There's an instinct in her that knows how Chrom is, even so far away, even without him having said it. Ten days' ride apart and she could stand on their balcony and feel like they're standing side by side.

That's love, she's sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
